¡Mamá, mamá!
by MeGarLizz
Summary: /AU/ En la vida, uno tiene que pasar por muchos obstáculos para conseguir la felicidad. Nashi Dragneel, empezó siendo una pequeña alegre e inocente, pero como va creciendo descubre que el mundo no está teñido en rosa... /Leve NaLu/


~~ ¡Mamá, mamá!~~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Me estas escuchando?- dijo una pequeña peli-rosa de apenas 6 años.

\- Si, cariño- le respondió de forma alegre.

\- Bien, como te seguía diciendo, papá ha llegado muy tarde del trabajo… debe estar muy cansado. ¡Hagamos algo para que se alegre de estar en casa!- la menor muy entusiasmada dio un par de saltos y rodeó a su madre con sus brazos.

Esto ocasionó una leve risa en la rubia. Tomó a su hija por los brazos y la cargó para que quedaran cara a cara.

\- A ver, pequeña detallista, ¿qué tienes en mente?- arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

La niña frunció el ceño y formó una mueca pensativa. Unos segundos después, su rostro se iluminó y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

\- ¡Comida!- alzó los brazos y se removió entre los brazos de su madre haciendo que esta la soltara.

\- ¿Comida? ¿Qué tramas, cariño?

\- ¡Mamá, pero si está muy claro! Si hay algo que a papá le encanta, es la deliciosa cena que preparas cada día- la mueca de alegría se formó en una de entusiasmo, la boca se le hacía agua y los ojos le brillaban.

La rubia observó por un tiempo como la menor corría de un lado a otro por la cocina buscando utensilios.

Al final, fue la mujer quien preparó todo, ya que, como era de esperar, la peli-rosa no tenía ni el mínimo conocimiento en la gastronomía, pero no abandonó a su madre ni un segundo y ayudó en lo que podía.

El sonido de la puerta principal alertó a ambas, con máximo sigilo apagaron las luces y se escondieron. La casa parecía inhabitada, como siempre que el hombre de la casa llegaba hasta altas horas de la noche, normalmente se encontraba con su hija dormida en el sofá de la sala y a su mujer al lado de la anteriormente nombrada.

Con un suspiro, se adentró por el pasillo y entró en la sala de estar. Se extrañó al no ver a su familia, así que caminó a la cocina.

La pequeña sostenía sus manos en su boca tratando de no reírse.

El hombre encendió las luces y…

\- ¡Sorpresa!- exclamaron al unísono madre e hija.

La confusión se hiso ver en el rostro del hombre, pero esta rápidamente se esfumó para dar la bienvenida a la alegría y la sorpresa.

\- ¿Y esto?- preguntó entre risas. La peli-rosa se arrojó en brazos de su padre.

\- Un regalo, por todos estos días en que no te hemos recibido de la forma correcta…- contestó la mayor.

\- Luce… el simple hecho de llegar con ustedes me basta y me sobra- se acercó para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Pero no me des el crédito, que esta no fue mi idea- dijo al separarse de él.

El peli-rosa volteó a ver a la niña que llevaba en brazos- ¿Todo esto fue tu idea? Me sorprendes de verdad- besó su frente y la menor rio.

\- Claro que fue mi idea, no por nada me llamo Nashi Dragneel- guiñó un ojo a sus padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuestra pequeña y adorable Nashi ya tenía cumplidos sus 10 años. Seguía siendo tan alegre e inocente como fue en años pasados. Pero esto no quitaba que se enterara de cosas de las que uno no quiere ni escuchar.

Su padre ya no llegaba tan tarde y pasaba mucho más tiempo de calidad con su familia. Pero cuando la pareja estaba junta, sonreían de manera melancólica y la tristeza invadía sus ojos.

Un día como cualquier otro, Natsu entró al hogar y Lucy corrió hacía a él para abrazarlo.

\- ¿Buenas noticias?- preguntó esperanzada.

\- ¿En verdad quieres que te mienta?- dijo en tono burlón.

\- Esto es serio- lo apartó, pero mantuvo sus delicadas manos en los hombros de él-, cuéntame todo lo que te dijeron, por favor.

\- Querida… desde que me conociste sabias que algo así pasaría si seguías a mi lado- fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Crees que te abandonaría?- dijo indignada-, por Dios, Natsu, si me quede a tu lado fue porque eso no me importaba- las lágrimas caían lenta y tortuosamente por sus mejillas.

\- Lucy- le dirigió una mirada seria-, los días están contados. Y ya no se puede hacer más, desde el principio fue una pérdida de tiempo intentar evitar esto.

\- No fue una pérdida si al final seguiste con nosotras.

Lucy se acurrucó en el pecho de Natsu, empapando la camisa de trabajo con su llanto.

Nashi, detrás de la pared entre la sala y el pasillo quedo con más dudas que en un principio. ¿Qué pasaba con papá? ¿Por qué mamá esta triste? ¿Cómo afectaría este suceso en su vida? Inconscientemente lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, no porque entendiera lo grave de la situación, sino porque sus padres estaban tristes, muy tristes, y ella no podía quitarles esa horrenda emoción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nashi ya no era una niña, los trece años estaban cada vez más cerca.

Pero algo la atormentaba.

Papá ya no estaba a su lado, desde hace más de un año. Fue en ese entonces que entendió todo. La depresión de mamá, la angustia de papá, las miradas de compasión que sus familiares les mandaban.

La vida de la peli-rosa se transformó en un caos de emociones. Ni se diga de Lucy.

Lucy mostraba felicidad y compasión al estar al lado de su hija. Pero Nashi no era tonta. Era imposible no escuchar el llanto de su madre cada noche y las suplicas por su padre.

Cuando fue el día en que vio como enterraban a Natsu. Su mamá le dijo que se las arreglarían ambas, Lucy volvería a su trabajo y su padre las acompañaría en todo momento para que nada malo les pasara. Sus palabras serían más creíbles si no jadeara cada cinco segundos y sus lágrimas le impidieran ver con claridad a su hija.

Las notas escolares de la menor disminuyeron de forma catastrófica. _No se podía concentrar en ninguna materia._

El aura de la casa era gris y deprimente. _No estaba la presencia de su padre para alegrarles cada momento._

Las pláticas entre madre e hija ya no eran entusiastas, más bien eran monótonas y se podría decir que forzadas. _Nunca tenían un tema de conversación que no fuera Natsu._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nashi Dragneel tenía dieciséis años y estaba muy enojada.

Casualmente pasaba por la sala de estar para salir un rato al patio y relajarse con el antiguo gato de su padre, Happy. Pero la curiosidad le ganó al ver a su madre charlando con sus compañeras del trabajo, que si no mal recordaba se llamaban Lisanna y Levy. La primera no le agradaba en lo absoluto, siempre se la pasaba hablando mal de los demás.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Heartfilia! Debes de hacer algo con tu vida y superar la muerte de tu esposo- exclamó Lisanna indignada- mira que estancarte en un solo capítulo no está nada bien.

\- Lisanna, que no hables de esa manera- le regañó la peli-azul, ganándose una mirada de molestia de parte de la oji-azul.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que pares de lamentarte por el bastardo que tenías como marido y salgas con alguien más.

Nashi había escuchado sobre el noviazgo que tuvieron su padre y la peli-blanca en su juventud. Pero al conocer a su madre la abandonó en un instante y fue tras su bella y amorosa mamá. Lisanna después de todo siguió rondando por Lucy, regalándole sonrisas hipócritas y una amistad falsa.

Se encaminó a darle un buen golpe a esa mujer y darle a ella algo de que lamentarse, pero las palabras de su madre la detuvieron.

\- Oh, Lisanna, créeme que si quisiera dejar de lamentarme, me hubiera conseguido un buen revolcón como tú haces- atacó con su habitual sonrisa amable-, el que yo quiera vivir en la miseria y recordar al amor de mi vida es muy mi problema, y si no te gusta mi forma de pensar, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

La mujer molesta y echando humo por las orejas, salió de la vista de todas y desde la sala escucharon como su auto arrancaba y se alejaba muy lejos del hogar para no regresar nunca más.

El silencio dominó el lugar hasta que fue interrumpido por unas risas escandalosas.

\- Dios mío, Lu-chan, ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor- Levy, quien era la mejor amiga de Lucy, quedo asombrada por la valentía de su amiga y divertida por la humillación de su compañera.

\- Gracias, Levy-chan, me alegra escuchar eso- tomó un sorbo de té y siguieron con su plática como si nada pasó.

Esta, era una de las muchas razones por las que Nashi admiraba a Lucy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diecinueve años, Nashi trabajaba en un pequeño puesto de comida rápida para ayudar a su madre con los gastos de la casa. Pero estos no eran suficientes, Lucy trabajaba día y noche para que su hija tuviera todo lo que necesitara.

El recuerdo de su padre lo llevaba cada día en su mente, pero era un recuerdo feliz. Todos los momentos en familia que pasaron no se quedaron atrás.

¿Qué si aún le dolía su falta en la casa? Claro que sí, era su padre, la persona más importante para ella junto con su madre.

Su madre velaba por su salud y bienestar todo el tiempo. Pero… ¿quién la cuidaba a ella?

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Nashi mientras entraba a casa. El uniforme indicaba que apenas venía de la escuela.

\- En la cocina…- respondió la dulce voz que siempre la esperaba. Corrió hacía ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

\- ¡Algo huele delicioso!- exclamó con brillos en los ojos.

\- Preparé estofado, era su preferido…- la melancolía en sus ojos.

\- ¡Oye… también es mi favorito!- intento elevar el ánimo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé- dijo entre risas.

Lucy se tambaleaba al caminar, Nashi al ver eso, tomó los platos y los llevó a la mesa. Se podían notar los cambios en su madre por el exceso de trabajo; las bolsas en sus ojos, su piel más pálida de lo usual y la pérdida de peso escandalosa que dejaría en ridículo a una modelo, o al menos así lo veía Nashi.

\- Deberías de tomarte un descanso…

\- ¿Estás loca? El salario que ganas no es lo suficiente ni para mantenernos a las dos en un mes- la rubia frunció el ceño.

\- ¡No es verdad! Puedo esforzarme más…

\- ¿Quieres que deje de esforzarme en exceso para que lo hagas tu ahora? ¿Acaso nos tomaremos turnos para el cansancio?- dijo sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Por qué me dice eso? Yo solo quería ayudar, no tienes que ponerte así. ¡Se supone que la adulta aquí eres tú! Actúa como una…

\- Te recuerdo que ahora no soy la única adulta, ya no eres una adolescente- ambas se comenzaban a poner furiosas.

\- ¡Desearía ser una niña, prefiero tener a papá a mi lado que a alguien que no cree en mí como tú lo haces!- gritó alto y firme sin pensar un momento lo que dijo.

El silencio reinó en la cocina. El llanto impidió que ambas vieran con claridad, una por coraje y la otra por dolor. Nashi se paró un momento a pensar en lo antes dicho.

\- Mamá… perdón, yo no quería decir eso en realidad…

\- Por favor, limpia el comedor cuando termines- se puso de pie y sin voltear a ver a la menor, salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nashi a la edad de los veinte cinco era alguien muy sociable, hasta el punto de tener una pareja y mudarse junto con él a un departamento. Cuidaba de Lector y Frosh su pequeños gatos, hijos de Happy y Charle, la gatita de una de sus amigas.

La relación con su madre volvió a como estaban cuando ella apenas perdió a su padre. De hecho, hace años que no visitaba a Lucy.

Un sonido tan estresante que le causaría migraña a cualquiera se presentó en la calma de su nuevo hogar. Contestó rápidamente.

\- ¿Quién es?- habló con voz irritada.

 _\- ¿Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia…?_

\- Ella habla, ¿se le ofrece algo?

El hombre continuó hablando, después de unos cuantos segundos, Nashi tiro el celular de la impresión. La expresión de angustia marcada en cada poro de su rostro. Sin tiempo de algo más, tomo las llaves de su auto y del departamento; y corrió tan rápido al estacionamiento del edificio como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nashi ya tenía veintiocho años cuando fue a visitar a su madre, no se veían desde hace años y quería decirle muchas cosas.

\- ¡Mamá, mamá! Buenos días, ¿cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?- dijo sin recibir respuesta.

\- Hoy ha pasado algo increíble, solo mira esto- alzó su mano, mostrando la brillante sortija que rodeaba uno de sus delgados y finos dedos.

\- ¿Impresionante, cierto? Mi cara fue de absoluta sorpresa, apuesto que la tuya y la de papá es la misma…- Nashi no paraba de hablar con su típica sonrisa, pero unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de donde deben de quedarse.

\- M-me gustaría saber… como se la pasan por allá. Siempre pienso que se la pasan dándose el amor que tanto les faltaba al separase… por cierto, ¿Happy esta con ustedes? También me gustaría saber que fue de ese minino hermoso- recordaba como era su mascota, era de su padre y ella lo cuido como suyo.

\- He pensado en los arreglos para la boda, Jack insiste en comprar un bello vestido para mí- Nashi sintió como su voz se cortaba y la garganta se le secaba-… p-pero yo quiero usar el que me dejaste hace un par de años, sabes que mi sueño siempre fue usarlo y lucir igual de hermosa como tú te veías en las fotos. Quiero que mi relación sea igual de fuerte como la de ustedes…

\- Tal vez… no terminó de la mejor manera, tal vez en estos momentos estarían conmigo… pero no se puede negar todo el amor que recibí…- se inclinó a la altura de las dos inscripciones, fijándose en que nadie la viera, le dio un casto beso a ambas.

\- ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Gracias por todo!- y antes de crear una escena, salió de aquel lugar y condujo por la carreta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Por favor… alguien ayúdeme, en el momento en que estaba escribiendo no pude evitar llorar en algunas partes, me dio mucho sentimiento.**

 **¡Lectores! Este es mi primer FanFic de este anime, algo trágico… pero no importa. El Fic iba a ser del anime SnK, pero me gustó la idea de usar a los peros najes de Fairy Tail :D**

 **En este Fic no pondré a Nashi como un OC, porque la verdad yo no la inventé, así que solo aparecerán los nombres de Natsu y Lucy (mi OTP).**

 **Para aclarar, Lisanna no es de mi total agrado, pero no la odio, si le puse un papel tan odioso fue porque necesitaba a algún personaje para interpretar a la maldita del Fic: 3 Estaba entre Lisanna y Minerva, pero al final salió Lisanna por un conteo de votos (?**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, más o menos? Por favor, déjenme saber su opinión en los reviews~ Gracias por leer, en serio, muchas gracias :3**

 **SAYONARA.**


End file.
